Fe Male
by ServusUndCoKG
Summary: Tobias wir vom Ellimisten in ein Mädchen verwandelt. Jake/Marco/EllimistOOCness. Rachel/Tobias. Nicht ganz Ernst zu nehmen. Wunderbar um ein bisschen zu lachen; von zwei Autoren geschrieben. R
1. Die Verwandlung

FE MALE  
  
Autoren: InchOff, DarkIce (zusammen sind wir: SERVUS&CO KG)  
  
Rating: PG13 - R  
  
Pairing: Rachel/Tobias  
  
Warnungen: Rape (nicht recht angsty), mieses Benehmen von Marco&Jake (OOC), irgendwie teilweise Auslassen von Ax ^^', Verrücktheit der Autoren, großes EllimistenOOC und eine unlogische Geschichte, die aber ausnahmsweise sogar einen PLOT hat!!  
  
Motto des Tages: Scheiß Cola  
  
Disclaimer von Inch: Animorphs gehören uns nicht sondern K.A.Applegate und Scholastic. Diese Story ist eigentlich nur als Spaß gedacht und eine Art Ellimist-Verarsche. Wir hoffen, ihr habt damit genauso viel Spaß wie wir ihn beim Schreiben hatten. Um Feedback wird gebeten, bloß keine Flames, weil kalt ist uns nicht. Das wäre Zeitverschwendung.... die Sätze in Klammern (text) sind meistens unsere Kommentare und nicht ernst zu nehmen ;I  
  
Fe Male  
  
Kapitel1: Die Verwandlung  
  
"TOBIAHHHSSS", ertönte auf einmal eine Stimme, die mich beinahe die Balance verlieren ließ. Gerade noch erwischte ich eine Thermik und landete anmutig auf einem Baum. Wer ist da?, fragte ich ängstlich mittels Gedankensprache. "ISCH BINNS, DA ÜLLIMIST, DU DÜMMKPF", grummelte die Stimme mit einem verruchten Akzent und auf einmal spürte ich, das ich den Baum herunterfiel. Als ich wieder aufwachte, erblickte ich als erstes den Himmel. "Ahh..." Erst da merkte ich, dass meine Flügel und mein Schnabel fehlten. Ich war ein Mensch. Aber es fühlte sich anders an. Dies war nicht mein Körper. Stöhnend richtete ich mich auf und fasste mit der Hand an meinen schmerzenden Kopf. Da spürte ich im Nacken ein kratzendes Gefühl und als ich nach hinten tastete, merkte ich, dass meine Haare um ein vieles länger und zu einem Zopf geflochten waren. Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf und starrte an mir herunter. Meine Schultern hatten sich verschmälert. Eine perfekte Taille mit langen, makellosen Beinen lag da auf einer Decke auf dem Waldboden. Kleider waren nirgends zu entdecken, und... da gab es ein paar Dinge, die konnte man gar nicht übersehen. Überrascht aufkeuchend stützte ich mich hoch in eine sitzende Position (gibt's des?) und betrachtete meinen Körper, an dem sich offensichtlich etwas gewaltig verändert hatte. "Oh scheiße", murmelte ich, als ich mich an die Stimme des Ellimisten erinnerte, und versuchte, mich auf meinen alten Körper zu konzentrieren. Keine Reaktion. Ich dachte nach und versuchte meinen Delfinmorph. Sofort veränderte sich meine Haut und ich brach ihn ab. Was war da geschehen? Panisch sprang ich auf und betastete meinen neuen Körper. "Was... was ist passiert??", wimmerte ich mehr zu mir selbst als zu irgendjemand anderem (wie auch isja keiner da). Ein letztes mal erklang die mächtige Stimme des Ellimisten. "DU BIST NUN EIN MÄDCHEN. GEH IN DIE WELT UND TESTE ES. VIEL SPAß." Und dann war es ruhig. "Ahh du verdammter alter Kauz!! Gib mir meinen alten Körper zurück!! Hörst du! Ellimist!!" Nichts als ein sanftes Echo meiner erstaunlich mädchenhaften Stimme schlug mir als Antwort entgegen. Ach stimmt ja. Ich *war* ja ein Mädchen. Seufzend sah ich ein weiteres Mal an mir herunter. So was bekam *ich* schließlich wirklich nicht alle Tage zu sehen. Unsicher, was ich jetzt tun sollte, ließ ich meine Hände über Brust und Bauch gleiten. Dann realisierte ich, was ich da eigentlich tat, und wurde rot; hastig hob ich die Decke, die eindeutig vom Ellimisten dagelassen wurde, aus den trockenen Blätter und wickelte sie mir wie ein Handtuch oder Kleid um. Nachdenklich begann ich zu gehen. Diesen Wald kannte ich wie mein Zuhause. Andererseits, er war ja auch mein Zuhause. Bloß die Tannennadeln auf dem Boden störten, weil sie das Gehen erheblich erschwerten...  
  
Nach einigen Stunden Fußmarsch kam ich am Waldrand an, und da ich solche weiten Strecken zu Fuß nicht gewohnt war, denn ich flog sonst immer, ließ ich mich erst mal auf den Boden sinken und dachte nach, was ich jetzt tun sollte. Ich war halbnackt, ein Mädchen und kein Vogel mehr. Allerdings konnte ich morphen. Also was tun? Da mir nichts anderes übrig blieb, denn ich hatte Hunger, entschloss ich mich, mich erstmal in die Stadt zu bewegen und mich dort einfach als zugezogen zu melden. Ich lobte mich selbst für diese geniale Idee und marschierte weiter. Auf dem Weg fand ich ein paar Altkleiderkontainer und durchwühlte diese nach Klamotten. Ein paar geile Schuhe, eine zerissene Punkhose mit Neonfarben eingesprüht und ein T- shirt riss ich an mich und zog mich an. Mit dem besten Gang, den ich mit diesen Beinen zusammenbrachte, stolzierte ich in die Innenstadt und direkt auf eine Dönerbude zu. Kurz darauf konnte ich mit einer ordentlichen Portion weitergehen (Geld war... in der Hose gewesen). Wohin? Natürlich... Schule. Wenn der Elliminist wirklich wollte, dass ich das hier tat, wollte ich ihm den Wunsch erfüllen und dann würde er mich mit Sicherheit bald zurückverwandeln... Hoffentlich, aber ich sollte es wenigstens versuchen. Als erstes, als ich im Schulgelände war, rannte ich auf die Toilette. "Hey, Süße, was willst du denn hier...", schnurrte mir Tom entgegen (ja DER Tom) und ich machte sofort kehrt. Da war ich doch tatsächlich in die Männertoilette gelaufen... Also Tür daneben und rein zu den ganzen Mädchen, die sich gerade noch schminkten. Ich sah mich einmal im Spiegel an und bemerkte, dass ich aussah wie ein Punk. Das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt. Allerdings sah ich auch gut aus. Nun ich wollte es versuchen und mit dieser Einstellung ging ich raus auf den Gang und zum Direx. Auf einer Mauer fand ich ein paar gefälschte Dokumente (Ellimist) und nahm diese mit. 


	2. Der Vorfall

Fe Male  
  
Für den Disclaimer, den DarkIce nicht für nötig hält und der daher von InchOff ist, bitte zum ersten Kapitel zurück.  
  
Kapitel2: Der Vorfall  
  
"Aha. Du willst heute noch hier anfangen?"-"Warad scho guad"-"Okay. Klasse 8 d"-"Danke schön." Mit diesen Worten verschwand ich wieder aus dem stickigen Zimmer, welches ich schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Die ganze Schule war mir inzwischen schon fast unbekannt. Auch wenn ich jetzt nicht im richtigen Körper war, hier in der Schule fühlte ich mich schon irgendwie besser. Vor allem würde es heute Mittag in der Kantine was zum Essen geben (Freude). Doch da kam mir der Gedanke zu spät zu kommen, also sprintete ich den Rest bis zum Zimmer 77777. "Ja also, hi. Ich bin neu hier. Ja und ich soll in diese Klasse hier rein."-"Hallo.... ehhh?"- "Öhhhh.... Was?"-"Dein Name?"-"Ja. also.... ehmm..." da fiel mein Blick auf einen Bussard vor dem Fenster und da dachte ich mir einfach den Namen Daniela aus. "Daniela"-"Is gut, also Daniela setz dich doch da hinter neben... MARCO!!"  
  
Die Stunde verlief eigentlich ganz gut, bis auf ein paar Verständigungsprobleme, weil ich noch nicht ganz auf den Namen Dani hörte. Schließlich hatten wir es aber dann doch auch noch durch die zweite Stunde geschafft und wurde in die Pause entlassen. Gerade wanderte ich so trübsalblasend den Gang entlang, als (blitz, blitz) mich zwei Hände packten und in die Besenkammer zerrten. "Hej was...", protestierte ich, doch der Besitzer der Hände hielt mir den Mund zu, während andere meinen zitternden Körper betatschten. Ich wollte mich ja wehren. Aber irgendwie ließ dann die Intuition nach, als mir die Typen... die Hose aufknöpften... ja, da war ich irgendwie braingelähmt und konnte gar nichts mehr machen. Als meine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, erkannte ich die Gesichter von Marco und seinem Freund, der letztens in der Stunde "Scheiße" geschrien hatte. Und zu meinem Entsetzen: ES WAREN (schluchzschluchz) MARCO UND JAKE!!! "MMMMH MMM!!"-"Hej Süße... komm schon... du willst es doch auch..."- "Uhuhuuhhh...mmpfffhh"-"Marc halt sie fester die Kleine ist ganz schön stark...", murmelte Jake und zog mir die Hose bis zu den Knöcheln. "Hey... stehst du nich auf Unterwäsche Mädel?", grinste Marco und fügte hinzu: "Immer besser, da ham wir weniger Arbeit." Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Marco und Jake!!! Perverse...eklige...mir fehlten die Worte. Beinahe kamen mir die Tränen. Scheiße, meine besten Freunde waren gerade drauf und dran, mich durchzuvögeln... und noch dazu war ich in diesem furchtbar schwachen Mädchenkörper gefangen. Wieder versuchte ich mich loszureissen, doch die zwei wurden brutal. Marco drückte mich auf den dreckigen Boden und setzte sich auf mich. Er zog mir noch das Shirt aus und küsste mir dann über den flachen Bauch, weiter runter... Jake hielt meinen Kopf und küsste mich, und darum konnte ich auch nicht schreien. Ich kickte mit meinen Füßen und traf Marco am Hinterkopf. "Ahhh, du Schlampe. Jake, zieh ihr die Schuhe aus, die sind gemeingefährlich."-"Ich kann grad ned. Ich muss mich etz ausziehn."- "Ja ich doch auch."-"Ja was machmer etz?"-"Mach du zuerst." Also zog Jake sich aus und ich merkte, dass sein Geprahle, was die Länge seines Schwanzes anging, nicht falsch war. Ich vergaß zu schreien und das nützten die zwei aus um sich fertig auszuziehen. "Ich will als erstes ich hab schon seit Wochen nicht mehr."-"Fick dich doch selber ICH WILL"-"Vergisses. Ich habs zuerst gesagt. Muhähär."-"Ach Mensch immer du..." Ich war kurz erstaunt, wie kindisch die beiden sein konnten, trotz dem ganzen Kriegesquatsch. Schließlich gewann Jake doch und... fickte mich einfach ich hab jetz keine Lust das alles zu beschreiben (hehe ^^). Es war nur scheiße weil ich es ja als scheiße empfinde gefickt zu werden (bin ja nich schwul) und nicht selber zu ficken. Und es war so ungeil weil ich als Mädchen noch Jungfrau war und beide absolut nicht vorsichtig mit mir umsprangen. Kaum hatte der eine sein Werk beendet, steckte der nächste sein Ding in mein Ding. Und wieder weiter, bis mich der Gong endlich erlöste und die beiden mir noch eine nicht wiederholbare Drohung zuwarfen und dann verschwanden, ihren coolen Blick aufsetzten und wieder die Kings vom Schulhaus waren.  
  
Obwohl ichs nicht gedacht hätte überstand ich diesen Schultag ohne Zusammenbrüche, weitere Zwischenfälle oder ähnliche Aktionen von Jake und Marco. Nahe dem völligen Nervenzusammenbruch rannte ich schließlich auf den Pausenhof hinaus (DarkIce: Frodo hat sich die Beine nicht rasiert!! InchOff: Was sollte das jetzt?? Dark: Ein kriminelles Verbrechen!) und versuchte, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen, während ich fluchend und zitternd die Straßen entlanglief. Keine Ahnung wohin. Ich wollte einfach weg von Jake und Marco. Nie, nie hätte ich gedacht, dass sie so etwas tun würden. Oder dass ein Mädchen an dieser Schule so große Schwierigkeiten hätte. Auf der anderen Seite fand ich es schockend, dass die "Sache" so schmerzhaft und überhaupt nicht schön gewesen war. Aber vielleicht lag es eher daran, dass ich ja vergewaltigt worden war (mei bin ich schlau). Irgendwie hielt ich es dann doch nicht mehr aus und ein paar Tränen rannten mir über die Wangen (das bestätigte mir endgültig, dass ich ein Mädchen war. Normalerweise hätte ich nämlich nicht so schnell geheult. Obwohl...). Aus irgendeinem leeren Clubhaus dröhnte ein befriedigendes "And if I fuck me... I'll fuck me in my own way!!" und ich blieb stehen. Langsam drehte ich mich um und betrat den verrauchten Raum. Ja, den Rest könnt ihr euch eigentlich denken. Ich besoff mich bis ich umfiel, brachte es aber dann doch fertig, stehenzubleiben und wankte in Richtung Cassies Farm, weil mir das am naheliegendsten vorkam. Mit (drama) tränennassen Wangen torkelte ich in die Tierklinik und ließ mich schluchzend hinter einen Ballen ins Heu fallen, wo ich auf der Stelle einschlief.  
  
"Hey du... wach auf...", rief eine zärtliche Stimme und ich schlug die Augen auf. Wie lang hatte ich geschlafen? Mein Blick war verschwommen, aber ich konnte meine Umgebung langsam erkennen: immer noch Cassies Scheune. Um mich herum saßen die restlichen Animorphs. Mit einem Zusammenzucken bemerkte ich Jake und Marco, die sich weiter hinter gesetzt hatten und nun angeregt über etwas diskutierten. Über mich gebeugt standen Cassie und Rachel, mit besorgten, gleichzeitig verwirrten Gesichtern. "Was... au...", murmelte ich immer noch stockbetrunken, also konnte ich nicht lange geschlafen haben. "Geht's?"-"Wonach siehts denn aus"-"Ähhmm naja. Wer bist du und was machst du hier?", fragte Rachel und ich brauchte eine Weile, um zu kapieren, was los war. "Ich heiß... Dani... und ich... ich kann... ich bin... wisst ihr ich... ich glaub... ich binnn betrunken... scheiß...", stammelte ich zusammen, was Marco mit einem grinsenden "Glaub ich auch" kommentierte. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich ihnen das dann erzählte. Ich muss wirklich saubetrunken gewesen sein. "Da war so ein Typ... der hat mir mit seinem Stock draufgehaut... und dann hat.. hat er", ich schwankte und hatte einen Schluckauf, "dann meinte er... ich könne mich verwandeln... in Tiere... er sagt... sagte... er wär... der Elli-Elli... is das nich geil??" Im nächsten Moment war ich wieder weg. Unlogisch, aber wahr.  
  
Als ich das nächste mal aufwachte, saß Marco auf mir, und ich kriegte einen Riesenschrecken. "AAHHHH!!", brüllte ich und stieß ihn herunter. Fast hätte ich wieder zu heulen angefangen, doch da erkannte ich dass ich nicht mehr besoffen war. "Auu...", grummelnd rieb ich meinen dröhnenden Kopf und blinzelte ein paar Mal. "Hey. Geht's dir jetzt besser? Du warst betrunken", lächelte Cassie. Dann erklärte sie mir die Sache mit dem Ellimisten (als ob ich DAS nicht wüsste), mit den Yirks und dass sie lange geredet hatten, bis sie beschlossen hatten, mich aufzunehmen. Sie fragten mich auch, wo ich denn wohne und woher ich kam. "Ich... ich hab kein Zuhause... kann ich vielleicht bei einem von euch übernachten?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll und blickte zu Rachel hinüber. "KLAR!!", riefen Jake und Marco und Ax... der war ja gar nicht da. Jedenfalls sprangen die beiden auf, doch Cassie drückte sie wieder zurück auf ihre Heuballen. "Auf keinen Fall", murmelte sie noch, da meinte Rachel mit einem süßen Lächeln, das mir die Knie weichwerden ließ: "Du kannst bei mir bleiben" und die Sache war geregelt. Überglücklich und doch müde folgte ich ihr die Straßen herunter und grüßte höflichst ihre Mutter, die gerade ihre Schwestern Sarah und Kate (oder so) zu einer Freundin gebracht hatte. 


	3. Marco ist impotent haben wir jetzt einfa...

Fe Male  
  
Kapitel3: Marco ist impotent (haben wir jetzt beschlossen *gg*)  
  
"Du kannst in meinem Bett schlafen, ich hole mir eine Matratze", seufzte Rachel, als wir in ihrem Zimmer waren. Ich saß gähnend auf ihrem Bett und sie stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Auf einmal griff sie nach dem Rand ihrer Bluse und zog diese über ihre Brust und den Kopf. Verblüfft sah ich ihr dabei zu und konnte meine Augen einfach nicht von ihr nehmen. Damit hatte ich nicht unbedingt gerechnet. Mädchen haben doch gewisse Vorteile. Ich verschluckte mich an meiner Cola und kippte nach hinten um, sodass Rachel sich über mich beugen musste.... das war der Sinn gewesen. Aber dafür konnte ich nichts, weil ich ja instinktiv ein Junge war und Jungen sexbesessen sind, und somit war ich also auch sexbesessen. Und deswegen durfte ich jetzt in Rachels BH reinschauen (freude). Irgendwann lagen wir dann in unseren Betten bzw Matrazen, was auch immer, wir lagen jedenfalls und versuchten zu schlafen. Doch Rachel begann mich zu löchern und nun wusste ich auch, warum Freundinnen immer alles übereinander wussten- sie laberten einfach Nächte lange durch. "Hast du eigentlich einen Freuheund?"- "Nehh und du?"-"Naja, ich sollte einen haben, aber der hat sich schon lange nicht mehr gemeldet."-"Wärüm?"-"Ja weil er ein Vogel ist."-"Warum?" (da sagte Rachel schnell fuck with me was ich mit einem warum konterte nein scherz)-"Er is a Nothlit, ja weil..." und sie begann mir schnell meine Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen, was ich ja alles schon wusste, weil ich ja ich war. "Liebst du ihn dann?"-"Über alles."-"Und er?"-"Ja ich hoffe und denke mal er auch."-"Ohhhu jah GUTE NACHT ICH WILL ETZ SCHLAFEN!!"  
  
Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war Rachel nicht in ihrem Bett, sondern stand am Fenster. Und ich wusste auch was sie da tat. SIE WARTETE AUF MICH!! Also ich konnte natürlich nicht kommen, weil ich ja schon da war. "Oh guten Morgen. Wollen wir frühstücken?"-"Gern", antwortete ich, aber da fiel mir ein, dass ich nichts anzuziehen hatte. "Ähhm da gibt's ein Problem... ich hab nichts zum Anziehen", nuschelte ich verlegen. "Wie? Ach, ich kann dir was leihen."  
  
Also saß ich später mit Rachel und ihrer Mutter am Frühstückstisch und bemühte mich, Rachels Ärmel nicht in die Butter zu tauchen. Sie hatte mir eine dunkelblaue Bluse und passende Jeans und sogar Unterwäsche dazu geliehen, und ich musste mal wieder feststellen, Rachel hatte einen einmaligen Geschmack. Im Radio lief der makellose Sound von The Vines. Es war richtig schön gemütlich. Ja, bis Rachels Mom uns anwies, unsere Sachen zu packen und in die Schule zu gehen. Mal wieder zerstörten die Bilder von gestern und Jake und Marco die schöne Atmosphäre, in der ich gedanklich geschwebt hatte und mir war nur noch nach einem geschlagenen Winseln zumute. "Auf geht's", rief Rachel wie immer und griff gut gelaunt nach ihrem Schulranzen (InchOff: Nein Han, nicht in ihre Hose verdammt!!). Melancholisch seufzend holte ich mir meine paar Sachen und wir zogen los. Den ganzen Weg über schwieg ich betroffen; mir war nicht nach noch mal gefickt werden. Da kam mir ein seltsamer Gedanke. Ich wollte endlich wieder ficken *können*. Oder zumindest... mal wieder irgendwie in den Genuss eines richtig geilen Orgasmusses (wasn da der Genitiiiv?) kommen. Mit Erstaunen stellte ich sogar fest, dass ich das Gefühl irgendwie vermisste und fragte mich, wie so was als weibliche Person denn wäre. Da riss mich Rachels Stimme aus meinen Gedanken: "Hey, träumst du? Ich fragte, ob du nach der Schule mit zu Taco Bell kommst. Wir treffen Cassie und die anderen dort. Na was is, hast du Lust?"-"Ja, klar gerne."  
  
Nach einem langen Schultag, welcher äußerst scheiße war, ging ich mit Rachel zum Tacho Bell, welchen ich natürlich genau kannte, da ich ja hier alles genau kannte und so. Irgendwie belustigt über Ax, der sich gerade mit Papptüten vollstopfte, diskutierten wir über Blah. "Ich muss mal on the Toilette", meinte ich uns verzog mich aufs Klo und zwar mit nur einem Gedanken. Dort suchte ich mir eine nette Kabine und setzte mich. (So Zac, jetzt darfst du wieder) Nein ich BLIEB STEHEN. Naja und dann... setzte ich mich doch wieder hin (weil Han das jetzt so will +quäk+). Etwas unschlüssig lehnte ich mich gegen die Wand und schloss einfach die Augen, während meine erste Hand unter Rachels Bluse fuhr und einfach mal ausprobierte, was sich gut anfühlte. Irgendwann wagte sich die zweite weiter und arbeitete sich in meine Jeans vor SO und den Rest denkt ihr euch jetzt selber dazu weil ich das nicht beschreiben mag. Hähä ich bin einfach gemein.  
  
Als ich später nach zehn Minuten wieder verschwitzt und erschöpft zum Ende kam und den Raum verließ, hatte ich irgendwie Angst, die anderen würden Fragen stellen, und suchte schnellstens nach einem Hinterausgang oder etwas ähnlichem. Leider fand ich keinen und so legte ich mir die Ausrede zurecht, ich hätte mich verirrt gehabt und wusch mir schnell das nasse Gesicht. Okay, dann war ich um eine Erfahrung reicher. Und? Was hatte es mir gebracht?? Nischte. Naja eigentlich war es echt OK gewesen.... um nicht zu sagen.... ganz nett.... naja.... ihr wisst schon. Jedenfalls schlurfte ich zu dem Rest der Animorphs zurück, das heißt, zu Rachel und Cassie an den Tisch (die Jungens saßen an der Bar weil man durfte uns ja nischte zusammen sehen) und murmelte hastig was von hätte mich verlaufen und so. Zwar schaute Rachel etwas komisch, aber trotzdem. Na jedenfalls redeten wir so über die Jungen unserer Schule und kamen dann irgendwann auf das Thema Tobias zu sprechen, also praktisch ich. Ich tat so, als ob ich nichts wüsste und hörte einfach zu, was Rachel so über mich zu sagen hatte. "Scheiße, hey, kann der nicht einfach leben? Also ich mein richtig. So als Junge. (*amitschellie kau*) Außerdem mach ich mir Sorgen. Der hat sich nicht mehr bei mir blicken lassen, seit gestern früh. Scheiße Scheiße scheißescheißescheiße..."-"Rachel beruhig dich. Der meldet sich schon wieder."-"Ja aber, darum geht's nicht. Ich will einfach mit ihm eine richtige Beziehung führen. Er ist so geil, wenn er ein Junge ist. Wirklich, so richtig süß."-"Ja das muss ich zugeben. Süß is er", meinte ich und bekam komische Blicke zu sehen. "Also... äh wie Rachel ihn halt beschrieben hat."- "Ach so."-"Ja also... dann wollt ich noch fragen, was hältst du von Michael, der eine da. Cassie? Der wär doch was für dich..."-"Sehr witzig Rachel..." Da kam Jake, die perverse Sau, an unserem Tisch vorbei und warf einen Zettel auf selbigen. Ich faltete ihn auf, und merkte, dass Jake eine Sauklaue hatte. Es stand geschrieben: Ich liebe euch. Nein scherz. Dann wechselte die Schrift. Scheinbar hatte das erst Marco geschrieben. Jedenfalls berichtete Jake weiter (aber trotzdem mit Sauklaue): Also, der Marco is halt blöd. Was wir sagen wollten ist, bevor der Ax noch den Laden leerfrisst, sollten wir lieber in Cassies Scheune gehen. Wir treffen uns da. Jake und MARCOOOOOO Marco ist ein Arschgesicht. Aber Rachel und Cassie lachten nur kläglich und standen schließlich mit mir auf um vor die Tüühr zu gehen. (Marco ist impotent) Dort warteten drei Fahrräder, die wir da stehen gelassen hatten. Was ich noch bemerken muss, als Mädchen ist Fahrradfahren viel angenehmer. (Marco ist immer noch impotent) BUMM machte es und ich viel vorwärts vom Rad, da ich schlauerweise vergessen hatte, dass dieses RAD (fuckin rad) Rücktrittsbremsen hatte und ich gerade auf Leerlauf umgeschaltet hatte. "Aua.", sagte ich und stand wieder auf. Gott sei Dank waren wir schon da. Also bei Cassies Scheune, und alle anderen saßen schon drinnen, nur ich nicht, denn ich lag auf dem nassen Gras (woah geil, ich brauch etz Gras zum rauchen). Als ich so aufstand und meine Kleider zurechtzog kam mir der Gedanke, ihnen einfach zu sagen was los war. Dass ich Tobias war. Aber dann musste ich wieder an Jake und Marco denken und ein Schauer lief mir den Rücken runter. Sofort verwarf ich die Möglichkeit wieder und betrat die Tierklinik aka Cassies Scheune.  
  
"Also heute Nacht kannst du hier bei Cassie bleiben", erklärte Jake gefrustet und starrte sehnsüchtig auf meine Brust. Verlegen drehte ich mich weg und schob mit den Füßen ein paar Strohhalme umher. "Okay danke", murmelte ich leise, doch die anderen waren längst mitten in einer wilden Spekulation, warum die Yirks schon länger nichts mehr unternahmen. "Vielleicht... ist Visser3 impotent geworden... oder er hat Geburtstag und jetzt sind alle betrunken... ODER die Masern...", schlug Marco vor und tat so, als ob er scharf nachdenken würde. "Quatsch. Dem ist es zu öde hier geworden und er hat sich in einen Menschen gemorpht, das Zeitlimit überschritten und stopft sich gerade lachend mit Zimtbrötchen voll. Oder vielleicht... isses ja auch DAANI"-"Na, ned wirklich."-"Na dann... öhm... fällt mir nur ein, dass es ihnen die Mühe nicht mehr wert ist. Ich mein, die verbrauchen viel zu viel Munition und Zeit und so weiter mit uns als dass wir wert wären."-"Nee."-"Hm." So ging das eine Weile bis sie schließlich beschlossen, dass die Animorphs jetzt Betriebsurlaub hatten. Also klebten sie an Cassies Scheune ein "An die Yirks. Leckts uns mir ham Urlaub." Übrigens wussten Cassies Eltern längst Bescheid sonst wäre das ja doof (ham wir grad beschlossen).  
  
"Ach ja, Rachel bleibt auch hier. Das ist doch in Ordnung, oder?", fragte Cassie später, als wir "Mädchen" allein in Richtung Cassies Haus gingen. "Umm, ja klar." Also liefen wir dann alle die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hoch und fingen an, langsam unsere Betten herzurichten. Nachdem wir fertig waren, gab Cassie mir ein kurzes Nachthemd, und zog sich mit Rachel (die den ganzen Tag ihre Sachen per Rucksack mitgeschleppt hatte) aus. Dieses mal war ich so weit vorbereitet dass ich höflich wegsah, aber das Nachthemd in meinen Händen vergaß ich total. "Was ist? Willst du dich nicht umziehen?" Cassie holte mich zurück in die Realität und ich nickte, während ich mir Rachels Bluse und die Jeans (ja die hat jetz einfach Unterwäsche an.) auszog und auf den Boden warf, wie ich es immer tat. Aus Cassies CDPlayer kam ein Werbespot namens "American Surf Cola" (hi ich bin ein Werbespot und mein Name ist American Surf Cola) und Rachel betrachtete fassungslos meine Beine. "...Was?"-"Wie kriegst du das hin?"-"Was hinkriegen"-"Deine Beine. Mensch hast du schöne Beine!!"-"Ähhm danke, aber... ehh"-"Warum ziehst du nicht mal ein Kleid an? Die Jungs würden Stielaugen kriegen. (Ax kriegt halt dann ein zweites Paar)"-"NEIN! Ich meine... das steht mir nicht..."-"Komm schon! Was redest du denn das würde supertoll aussehen. Cassie, du hast doch dieses reizende pinke Sommerkleid, das so eng anliegt und dann unten weiter wird. Dieses knielange, was du nie anziehen willst"-"Ja schon. Hey, das würde gut zu ihren blonden Haaren passen!"-"Lass da lieber den Profi reden. Holst du es?" Ängstlich beobachtete ich, wie Cassie in ihrem Schrank wühlte und schließlich ein.... pinkes.... PINKES.... ärmelloses....Kleid hervorzog. "Nein. NEIN. Das ziehe ich nicht an!!", protestierte ich, doch Rachel nahm das Kleid und ging zu mir. Ich rutschte ganz in die Ecke von Cassies Bett. "Komm schon...", flötete sie und hielt es mir entgegen. "NEIIIIIN (Nain) ICH WILL NICHT!!" Auf gar keinen Fall würde ICH jemals ein Kleid anziehen.  
  
Später saß ich schmollend und in einem pinken Sommerkleid auf Cassies Bett und starrte missmutig auf den Boden. "Allerliebst!! Das ziehst du morgen an!!", kommentierte Rachel und grinste Cassie an. "Wir werden früher aufstehen, du musst duschen, deine Haare lassen wir offen, dann müssen wir dich mal so richtig stylen, du brauchst MakeUp, und....", plante sie begeistert und strich mir eine lose Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Trotz heftiger Proteste und Schmoll-Aktionen schafften sie es am nächsten Morgen, mich sogar unangezogen in die Dusche zu stecken und mir die Haare mit Rosenblütenshampoo und mich mit irgendeinem rosanen Erdbeergemisch einzuseifen (wäre ich ein Junge gewesen und hätte nur Rachel das gemacht hätte ich es vielleicht geil gefunden. Aber so...). Danach rubbelten sie mich trocken, fönten mir die Haare und kämmten sie stundenlang, während sie "Du hast sooo schöne Haare..." seufzten. Sogar in das Kleid konnten sie mich zwängen. Mir wurde fast schlecht. "So, jetzt noch.. hm was meinst du Cass? Ein bisschen schwarze Mascara, einen rosèfarbenen Lipgloss... ein wenig Rouge hier und da... so ein zartes Rosa... Lidschatten, auch rosè... und schon bist du perfekt!!", grinste Rachel und griff nach einem länglichen Objekt. "AHH... WAS IST DAS??", brüllte ich und Rachel machte große Augen. "Schminkst du dich denn gar nicht?? Oh du wirst sehen was für ein hübsches Mädchen wir aus dir machen werden!!" 


	4. Es ist geil ein Junge zu sein

Fe Male  
  
Kapitel4: Es ist geil ein Junge zu sein  
  
"Hey!! Juhungs!!", sang Rachel und lief zu Jake und Marco, welcher gerade Mathe von Sepp abschrieb. An der Hand zerrte sie mich hinterher und meinte noch, ich solle lieber lächeln, das betone meine schönen Lippen besser, was mich nur dazu veranlasste noch düsterer zu schauen. "Ist das... DANI?????", kreischten Jake und Marco zugleich und glotzten mich ungläubig an, während ich versuchte, mich aus Rachels Griff zu befreien. "Sieht sie nicht zuckersüß aus??", rief Rachel begeistert und zeigte ein strahlendes Lächeln. "UMWERFEND!", waren die Kommentare der Jungen und ich schaute weg. Das veranlasste mich dazu, vorzeitig zu merken, wer gerade auf uns zukam: Tom. An unsere erste Begegnung mit mir als Mädchen denkend zuckte ich zusammen und biß mir auf die Lippe. "Hey Krümel, hay Marc, servus Rachel. Ham wir hier ähhmm irgendeine Versammlung oder so? Und wer ist diese Schönheit?", grinste er und musterte mich eingehend. "Das ist Dani. (DarkIce: Die kann übrigens auch morphen *gg*) Dani, das is Jakes Bruder Tom", erklärte Rachel. "Oh ich erinnere mich an unsere erste Begegnung", grinste Tom weiter und ich wurde rot (nee blau weißt). Gott sei Dank ging er nicht darauf ein und fragte Rachel über meine Herkunft und bla bla aus, was sie alles für mich beantwortete. Scheiß Kleid, dachte ich mir, als wir ohne Tom zum Klassenzimmer latschten.  
  
DINGDANGDONG (Der Gong kann Gedankensprache) machte es schließlich nach zwei Stunden Englisch und entließ uns in die Pause. Leider machte ich den dummen Fehler und entschuldigte mich kurz aufs Klo, denn kurz danach passierte das gleiche wieder wie am ersten Tag (scheiße): zwei Hände packten mich und zogen mich (nein nicht in die Besenkammer) ins Jungenklo im dritten Stock (das hat eine Bedeutung. WEIL das Klo im dritten Stock ist bei uns IMMER mit perversen (amourösen *gg*) Aktivitäten verbunden). "AHH", brachte ich noch heraus, dann wurde mir logischerweise der Mund zugehalten. Als ich mich wieder gefangen hatte erkannte ich... Toms grinsendes Gesicht über mir. "Neiiin...", nuschelte ich unter seiner Hand, während er an meinem Kleid zerrte (Scheiß Kleid). Schließlich gab er auf und ließ seine Hände einfach von unten hinein wandern. Das erklärte alles. Jake kam aus einer perversen Familie und somit wurde er auch pervers. Ich hatte perverse Freunde (SCHEIßEHH)!! AUS  
  
"Au ahh... ein bisschen vorsichtiger hätte er nicht sein können....", grummelte ich, als ich fünf Minuten nach Pausenende wieder entlassen wurde (armes Ding wird immer gevögelt *muha*). Mit Tränen in den Augen beschloss ich, den Ellimisten zu zwingen, mich zurückzuverwandeln und fragte mich, während ich ins Mädchenklo stürmte, ob wohl jedes Mädchen hier so behandelt wurde. Als ich mich im Spiegel sah, brach ich heulend über dem Waschbecken zusammen und schluchzte und schniefte so lange, bis die Türe aufging. "Dani?", ertönte Rachels sanfte Stimme hinter mir. Ich fuhr herum und (dann weg mit dem AUTOH) starrte sie immer noch von Schluchzern geschüttelt (Geschüttelt, nicht gerührt. Ich möchte bitte einen Danimilchshake... *gg*) an. Mit einem fragenden Blick ließ sie die Tür zufallen und trat zu mir, dann nahm sie mich in den Arm und ließ mich in ihre Schulter weinen. Als ich mich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, fragte sie, was denn los sei. "Was los ist? Ich... ich... oh mein Gott ich...", wimmerte ich und frische Tränen strömten über meine Wangen (schluchzdrama). "Jake und Marco... und T-tom AUCH... sie...", versuchte ich zu sagen. "Sie haben was? Haben sie irgendwas gemeines gesagt? Oder haben sie dich geärgert? Das machen sie mit jedem hier."-"Nein. Sie haben mich gevögelt."-"Oh."-"Also... das heißt... scheiße... sie haben mich... v-vergewaltigt"-"Waas? JAKE UND MARCO??? Und TOM auch??", rief sie entsetzt. Ich nickte stumm und sie fing an derb zu fluchen und lauter Zensiert-Zeichen kamen. Nein Scherz. Offensichtlich sauwütend ballte sie die Fäuste zusammen und knirschte mit den Zähnen. "OH diese....AHHH!!", knurrte sie und atmete tief durch. "Na komm, wasch dir erstmal das Gesicht und dann kriegen sie aber was zu hören", meinte sie schon etwas sanfter und legte einen Arm um meine Schultern. Ich tat wie mir geheißen und zusammen verließen wir das Mädchenklo. Voran eine verdammt verstimmte Rachel mit Mörderblick, die hinter sich ein eingeschüchtertes, verheultes Mädchen in einem verrutschten, pinken Sommerkleid herzog.  
  
"MARCO UND JAKE!!!", brüllte sie und kickte die Klassenzimmertür auf. Schnell wechselte sie ein paar geflüsterte Worte mit der Lehrerin, dann ging sie zum Tisch der beiden Jungen und zerrte sie nach oben und aus dem Raum (wenn das so einfach wäre *seufz*). Ich folgte ihr schweigend und schloss die Tür. Zitternd sahen sich Jake und Marco an und schluckten, während Rachel sich vor ihnen aufbaute und die Hände in die Hüften stemmte. "ICH GLAUB ES EINFACH NICHT!!! WIE *KÖNNT* IHR NUR!!!! ICH BIN GESCHOCKT!! IHR SOLLTET AUSGEPEITSCHT UND AN DEN PRANGER GESTELLT WERDEN UND....", fing sie an zu kreischen und sämtliche Klassenzimmertüren gingen auf. Gefährlich knurrend packte sie die beiden an ihren Shirts und zog sie aus dem Schulhaus, wo sie ihnen dann eine weitere Standpauke hielt (dann wurde sie handgreiflich und brachte sie um *g*). Unschlüssig, was ich jetzt tun sollte, lehnte ich mich gegen die Tür und hörte einfach zu. "TOBIAS HÄTTE SOWAS EKELHAFTES NIE GETAN!!!"-"Musst du uns immer mit dem Arsch vergleichen"-"DIESER ARSCH IST ZUFÄLLIG VERDAMMTNOCHMAL MEIN FREUND UND ICH LIEBE IHN ALSO SAG NICHTS SCHLECHTES ÜBER IHN ODER DU BIST SO WAS VON HINÜBER!! NOCH MAL SO EINE AKTION UND IHR KÖNNT DIE RADIESCHEN VON UNTEN BETRACHTEN!!" Das berührte mich irgendwie.  
  
"Danke Rachel..."-"Kein Problem. Ich bin SO wütend! Ich meine... die können doch nicht einfach... und Tom ist der nächste der das zu hören kriegt..." Rachel war ihrem Element. Schon fühlte ich mich besser. Aber eins stand für mich fest. Sollte ich den Ellimisten je in meine Hände kriegen, würde er nicht mehr so gut aussehen. Würde er denn gut aussehen. Eine Weile gingen wir die Straße entlang, bis wir auf Cassie trafen und Rachel ihr alles erklärte. In dem Moment kamen uns Jake und Marco zerknirscht entgegen. Cassie stauchte Jake noch einmal so richtig zusammen und (ließ sich von ihm scheiden) meinte, es wäre aus zwischen ihnen, und wenn er noch so sehr bettelte. Plötzlich blieb alles stehen und kein Hupen von der Straße her, kein Gelaber und kein "Let's start the fire" kam mehr aus dem Laden nebenan. Alles war stehengeblieben. Ich kannte das. Ein alter Mann kam zu uns herüber, zufrieden lächelnd. "DU!!!", fing ich an zu brüllen und lief auf ihn zu, um ihn am Kragen zu packen. "GIB MIR SOFORT MEINEN ALTEN KÖRPER ZURÜCK!! DU BIST AN ALLEM SCHULD DU EGOISTISCHER, PERVERSER ALTER BASTARD!!!" Meine "Freunde" schauten nur verwundert und Cassie hörte auf, Jake zu ohrfeigen. "Willst du das wirklich?", fragte der geile alte Bock und sein Blick wanderte zu meinen Brüsten. Ich konnte mich nicht zurückhalten und haute ihm eine runter. "Nun gut, so sei es", seufzte er und warf einen letzten, sehnsüchtigen Blick auf meine perfekte Taille. Mit einem Winken verschwand er und ich fühlte die Veränderungen einsetzen. "DOCH NICHT HIIIIIEEEEER!!", rief ich noch, aber da war der Typ schon weg und ich klang wieder wie ein 14jähriger im Stimmbruch. "Scheiße", murrte ich, als ich bemerkte, dass ich immer noch das Kleid anhatte. Meine Brust fing an, sich zu verflachen, meine Schultern wurden breiter, die Haare kürzer und die Unterhose plötzlich unbequem. Marco und Jake fielen beide in Ohnmacht und Rachel und Cassie verfolgten das ganze nur mit großen Augen. "T....To...Tobias...??????!?!?!?!?!!!!", kreischten alle miteinander im Chor (und Han fiel mal wieder vom Stuhl). "JjJJAJJHHAHAHAHA", schrie ich überglücklich und riss das Kleid von meinem Körper, worauf sich Rachel um meinen Hals warf (kick) und mich küsste.  
  
AUUUUUUUUHHHS!! Wenn das hier jemand liest, dann gibt's ein Sequel in Form von: Tobias findet ein paar "Freunde" die dann als Rache Jake und Marco vögeln, auch wenn das supenlogisch ist. Aber denkt doch mal nach... die Geschichte IST unlogisch... ;)  
  
DARKICE UND INCHOFF ALIAS HAN UND ZAC/ SERVUS&COKG 


End file.
